


old pine

by gasmsinc



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Camping, Derogatory Language, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmsinc/pseuds/gasmsinc
Summary: When Patrick had imagined the Easter camping trip that Jackie had insisted on instead of going to church, he hadn’t imagined spending it face down in a tent, his sleeping bag stuffed into his mouth because his boyfriend is adick.





	old pine

When Patrick had imagined the Easter camping trip that Jackie had insisted on instead of going to church, he hadn’t imagined spending it face down in a tent, his sleeping bag stuffed into his mouth because his boyfriend is a _dick_.

“ _Jonny_ ,” he whispers into the night, fingers digging into the dirt. His sisters’ tent is just a few feet away; they’re going to _hear_ them.

“Hm?” Jonny hums, draped across Patrick’s back. He runs his claws over Patrick’s belly, raising welts. Patrick groans, and then immediately clamps down on his bottom lip.

“You’re a _dick_ ,” Patrick spits, trying to buck him off, but Jonny’s two-hundred pounds of asshole, _werewolf_ , boyfriend who won’t be moved unless he wants to be, and right now he’s content to keep Patrick pinned to the ground and grinding against him. “You’re a dick, and I hate you.”

Jonny chuckles against his ear before he drags his lips to the back of Patrick’s neck, teasing the skin there with his lips. “I’m keeping you safe.”

Patrick grunts. He had maybe, perhaps, sort of, _very_ off handedly, mentioned in passing that he was just a little nervous to go camping with his sisters, not because he didn’t know what he was doing—he’s been camping since he was a little kid—but because this is the first trip sans their parents, and he’s _maybe_ a little convinced that the presence of his parents has always kept them from getting eaten by bears or worse, starving to death.

Jonny had laughed at him, but had promised to be nearby, so if a bear _did_ decide to try and eat them, it would have to get through Jonny first. Jonny was supposed to say in the woods and do whatever weird things that werewolves do in the forest, _not_ sneak into Patrick’s tent and cup a feel.

“Go _away_ ,” Patrick insists, feeling the heat of arousal creeping down his spine and around his clavicles, but he urges his dick to calm the fuck down. His sisters are only a couple feet away, and he doesn’t want them finding out about his thirty-something-year-old werewolf boyfriend by catching him with his dick up his ass.

“I’m keeping the bears away,” Jonny says, biting at Patrick’s neck with his canines, right where he wants to leave his mate mark, but Patrick won’t let him do it, not until he’s graduated from college. Jonny scrapes his teeth back and forth, raising the skin, but it’s not hard enough to break the skin and make him bleed. “Nothing keeps a bear away like a bitch on an alpha knot.”

Patrick stifles his moan by burying his face in his sleeping bag, trying to keep from rocking his hips back against Jonny’s dick, hard and unforgiving between the cleft of his ass, even through the material of Jonny’s jeans. Jonny chuckles, licking at Patrick’s skin, grinding his hips.

“Won’t just give you my mate mark,” he murmurs, biting with his human teeth, “going to turn you too, make you my little omega bitch so you’ll leak for my cock when you go in to heat.”

Patrick gasps, digging his fingers uselessly into the dirt. “ _Jonny_.”

He feels it when Jonny grins against his skin. “My little bitch, all wet for me, waiting to get _bred_.”

“You’re _gross_ ,” Patrick manages, trying to deny how turned on he is, but they both know that Jonny can smell his arousal in the air, and they both know how badly he wants Jonny to give him the bite, to turn him and make him a werewolf so that he can fuck his cock right into Patrick’s soaking wet ass without any prep and breed him for hours without Patrick’s weak, human body giving out on them.

Jonny only snorts in response, pulling at Patrick’s underwear and sleeping pants until they come off, leaving him in nothing but his shirt. It’s cold out, still not warm enough for mid-April, but Jonny’s soon back on him, pressing all his weight down and smothering him with his heat. “You’ll be so wet for me all the time, even when you’re not in heat.”

“You’re not as great as you think you are,” Patrick mutters, wiggling his ass, repositioning himself on his knees.

Jonny growls, squeezing his ass cheek meanly. “Says the bitch on his hands and knees.”

“I _was_ sleeping before you decided to disturb me.”

Jonny lets go of his ass to shimmy out of his jeans and shirt, and Patrick takes the time to flip himself over onto his back, giving Jonny a sheepish grin when he grunts his displeasure. “Wanna see you,” he mumbles, running his hand up Jonny’s arm when he works his way between his thighs, liking to see Jonny’s face when they fuck. Jonny’s really handsome, and it still kind of blows his mind sometimes that someone as good looking as Jonny wants to fuck him.

“Kiss me,” says Patrick, demanding, leaning up for it before Jonny can deny him. As much as he likes to be fucked by Jonny, he likes to be kissed by him even more, because Jonny always kisses him like he loves him with his whole body, even when it’s just a quick peck on the lips when Jonny brings him coffee between classes.

Jonny gives in, kissing him nice and slow, pressing his weight down, making Patrick feel small under all that muscle. They kiss until Jonny grows impatient, reaching into the pocket of his jeans to pull out a little packet of lube. As much as he goes on about turning him just to make it easier to fuck him, Patrick knows that Jonny likes this part of sex—he likes to stretch Patrick on his fingers and get him ready for his cock.

Jonny smears the lube on his fingers before he circles one around Patrick’s hole, leaning forward to nip gently at his lips. “There are no bears in these woods,” he says casually, slipping the finger in right to the last knuckle.

Patrick bites his bottom lip, muffling his noise. Usually they fuck in Jonny’s apartment, where he can scream and moan as much as he wants, but he has to be quiet now. If his sisters catch them they’ll both be dead. Jonny might be a werewolf, but the Kane Sisters wrath is legendary; they will kill him if given the chance.

“How—” he starts, squeezing his eyes shut as Jonny slips a second finger in, working them in and out. “How’d you know there are no bears?”

Jonny tips forward, fingers sinking further, teeth pulling at Patrick’s bottom lip. “Can’t smell them. Haven’t been bears here in years.”

“You just came out here to fuck me.”

Jonny smiles, working his fingers in and out lazily. “I’m here to keep you safe.”

Patrick rolls his eyes as he shifts his hips, fucking himself back on Jonny’s fingers. “Fucking liar.”

“I’ll always keep you safe,” Jonny says, and it’s supposed to be an offhanded, throwaway comment, but Patrick’s heart gives a leap in his throat, because Jonny might be an asshole, but he loves him, and sometimes that’s too much for Patrick to handle. Jonny kisses the corner of his mouth, drawing his fingers out and wiping them on Patrick’s thigh before he pours the rest of the lube over his dick, giving it a few quick tugs before he’s lining up and pushing in.

Patrick turns his head, biting the flesh of Jonny’s arm to muffle his moan, feeling dizzy from the stretch and the burn. He wraps his legs around Jonny’s waist, biting down again as the angle changes and Jonny sinks deeper.

“Slut,” Jonny whispers, mouthing at Patrick’s throat as he pulls out and gives a cautious thrust back in, rocking his cock in and out slowly until Patrick kicks him in the small of the back with his heel. “ _Greedy_ slut.”

“Fuck off,” Patrick manages, fucking back into Jonny’s thrusts, stifling his moans into whatever flesh of Jonny’s he can get his mouth on. It’s hot in the tent, suffocating, the noise of Jonny’s balls slapping against his ass ringing in his ears, impossibly loud, but he can’t care anymore, not with the way that Jonny is pounding into him, splitting him open, and he’s only going to get spread open wider when Jonny knots him.

“Going to fuck you wide open,” says Jonny, voice barely carrying over the sounds of their bodies, “get you right on my knot, fill you up so good.”

Patrick keens, throwing his head back when Jonny hits his prostate dead-on, mouth falling open as pleasure shoots up his spine, making him feel drunk and dumb.

“Quiet,” rumbles Jonny, looking smug as he twists Patrick’s nipple between his forefinger and thumb, “don’t want to wake your sisters.”

Patrick clamps down on his lip, straining to hear his sisters in their tent, but he can’t hear anything, can’t even concentrate with Jonny fucking him, with Jonny working his _knot_ into him. It stings, it _hurts_ , but he moans around his lip, feeling the stretch all the way in his toes. Nothing feels better than his rim being stretched wide to let Jonny’s knot in, of being so full of Jonny’s cock that he can’t so anything but moan like a little bitch.

“Look at you,” Jonny murmurs, working his knot in and in and in until there’s nowhere for him to go, Patrick’s rim stretched so wide. There’s no give, and all Jonny can do is grind his dick in in little circles, cockhead right up against Patrick’s prostate.

“ _Jonny_ ,” Patrick begs. “Jonny, Jonny. _Please_. I need—”

“Quiet,” Jonny commands, reaching between them with a dry hand to rub his thumb over the head of his dick, and Patrick comes, spurting all over his belly with a moan, clamping down on Jonny’s cock.

“Fucking slut,” Jonny groans, seizing forward to bite Patrick’s neck with his human teeth, clamping down hard enough to draw blood, fucking into Patrick as best as he can until he comes, pumping and pumping come into him until Patrick feels so full, his come leaking out of him around his knot.

Jonny lets go of his neck, only to attack the skin with his tongue, lapping the sore spot, tugging at Patrick’s rim with every shift of his body. Patrick whines, letting his legs fall away from Jonny’s waist. “Quiet,” Jonny murmurs, kissing Patrick’s throat. “Hush.”

It takes a few minutes for Jonny’s knot to die down, and he pulls out slowly, all his come going with him, leaving Patrick open and leaking.

Patrick suddenly feels very cold without Jonny surrounding him. He shivers, looking for his sleeping pants and underwear, and his socks too, wherever they went. “Where are my pants?” he says, making no move to actually find his clothes, but it doesn’t matter because Jonny manages to yank the sleeping bag out from under him and then stuff him back into it, all so quickly that Patrick doesn’t have time to whine about being manhandled.

It’s a tight fit, but Jonny manages to climb in with him, curling around Patrick so tightly that he forgets all about the lost clothes. Jonny is always radiating heat like a furnace. In summer it’s a pain, but Patrick loves being curled up in his arms, nonetheless.

“You gotta leave before the morning,” he mumbles, feeling exhausted. “My sisters can’t know about you yet.”

Jonny grunts, slipping a leg between Patrick’s thigh. It goes quiet, except for the sound of the forest at night, and then Jonny snorts a laugh against the back of his hair. “What are you laughing about?”

“Your sleeping bag smells like your dad.”

Patrick is sleepy, but his interest has been peaked, automatically suspicious. “Why’s that so funny?”

“Because you’re leaking my come all over it.”

Patrick’s eyes fly open. He tries to twist around to punch Jonny in the shoulder, but Jonny’s got too good of a hold on him. He just laughs into Patrick’s hair, holding him still. Patrick has no option but to settle down. “You’re a _dick_.”

He feels it when Jonny smiles against the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than I was re-watching Teen Wolf ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
